


Crafts For Special Occasions

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [126]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse:  Teen Wolf. Summer Camp AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crafts For Special Occasions

Nominally, as counselors. they were the responsible adults in charge. 

Hopefully none of the actual adults looked too closely at what their little troop of 12 year old were up to. “The brochure did say campers would learn useful crafts,” Stiles told Scott, reading easily Scott’s expression.

“I’m not sure learning how to create a hex bag or read runes count as ‘happy, healthy outdoor activities,” Scott whispered back, making airquotes with fingers that were only a few more seconds of stress away from becoming actual claws.

Lydia smiled sunnily from under her broadbrimmed hat. “Oh, I don’t know. They say it’s easier to learn languages young.” She dashed away before Scott could retort to help one of her nine year olds with the pronunciation of her Latin declensions. 

“Don’t worry, the next activity is proper physical exertion,” Stiles promised. He didn’t tell Scott it was about throwing wolfbane circles.

Power of will would probably be easier to teach once the grumpy wolf was locked up safely in a circle, anyway.


End file.
